Renamon,Guilmon
by Master Dakari-Venomon
Summary: New chapter will be up soon...wait
1. Chapter 1 Hard hit

My Digi love story! By Venomon. Hi I am Venomon this is my story I got ideas from Cuteveemon, Lord Pata they helped me get this idea.

Renamon and Guilmon

Just a reminder: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Chapter 1: Hard Hit

"Renamon wake up" Rika said impatiently. Renamon was sleeping in her room for more than her usual time which concerned Rika. "Fine if you won't wake up yourself, I'll just have to do it" rika said whispered/talking. Rika went and filled a pail of water up to splash Renamon awake with, as she turned the corner with the pail of water, a familiar voice said "what are you doing rika" which of course scared her to death which caused the pail to fly up and splash her instead of Renamon. "Mother I was trying to wake up Renamon" said rika furiously, "so I see but Renamon's been out late for the past few days, she's bushed let her sleep she needs her rest" said Rika's Mother "oh alright for just 15 more minutes that's it" said rika soaking wet and angry. I'm going to change and then I am going to the park to see Takato". "Okay then but be back at 9:45 pm" said her mother. Renamon yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, as she went to go freshen up. She saw a note on her door.

_**Dear. Renamon if you see this, I am probable at the park and please get here by 1:30 okay or more hard training. See you soon and also please go to bed on time. **_

_**Sincerely Rika**_

_**Ps. you are grounded from going anywhere from 9:30 pm - 6-55am from now on.**_

As Renamon finished reading the note she looked at her clock to see what time it was. It was 1:27 she was going to be late. As she went out of her room she ran into Rika's mother. "Oh sorry, I am very sorry" Renamon said to Rika's mother, "it's alright Renamon you can get up now, but I do have a question for you" Rika's mother said to her. "Um… You have a question for me?" Renamon said with an urgent tone. "Yes I was wondering why your so sleepy and coming home at 3:00 am in the morning" Rika's mother said concerned. "w-well I have been portroling city for new evil digimon and checking up on everyone else" Renamon said lying with a calm voice. "Okay I believe you Renamon but you know that you can talk to me about anything" Rika's mother said with relief. Renamon left Rika's house and teleported to the park with 30 seconds to spare. Renamon jumped over 3 trees at time until she was at the lake. "Few made it" Renamon said while taking a few long deep breaths. Renamon got a bad feeling as she walked to wards the lake, CRASH!! She jumped out of the way as a tree was sent directly at her. She heard snickering and grumbling from the direction the tree came from. As the dust started to setill, Renamon's attacker appeared in front of her it was ….

To be continied…

Who is Renamon's attacker and why didn't Renamon sense the enemy find out in chapter 2: Fire of Love.

I hope everyone liked it. This is my first fan fiction I have ever written. I think I did a pretty good job but I can't wait for the reviews and comments. Plz leave them if you hate it or anything about it just tell me and give me some ideas on it see yeah.


	2. Chapter 2 Fire pf love

Reminder. I don't own digimon okay

i hope everyone enjoys the Renamon and Guilmon fic

Renamon: (zing) You called

Venomon/me:(has heart attack)"mumbles and grunts"

Renamon: why are you saying bread?

Guilmon:BREAD WHERE!! (runs into room)

Me:grumbles

Guilmon:(looks down) Venomon why you on floor???

Me:can you get off of me!!!

Guilmon: Oh sorry (jumps off of Venomon)

Me: i had a feeling you guys were coming so here (throws a box to both of them)

Renamon:whats this??

Guilmon: smells like.......

Me: its a gift

Renamon:(pulls out 2 scarlet gloves with daimond and onix ying-yang symbols) their so beutiful

Guilmon:(opened his and saw a note) i.o.u

Me: opps thats to some one esle this is yours(throws large crate to guilmon)

Guilmon: (opens it and sees) _**BREAD**_ yum

Me: what have i done(play dramastic music) ;P

Renamon: (throws old gloves in trashcan and tries on new ones) their perfect thank you Venomon

Me:(blushes) no problem, i thought you cou..

Renamon:(gives Venomon a deep long kiss) (breaks kiss after 5 minitues) thanks

Me: No..problem(still in shock from kiss) your welcome.

Renamon: Venomon i was wondering if i could tell a few chapters

Me:(shakes head repetivly) oh sure you can, well its your story so go ahead...

(turns around to see guilmon eating from his refigerator) GUILMON I SAID THE GRATE NOT THE FRIDGE

Chapter 2: Fire of Love

I wasn't too shocked to see that it was non-other than Beelzemon that had attacked me. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there Foxy" Beelzemon said sarcastically "Beelzemon, Where are you" said two distant voices n ushen. "Oh crap what now" said Beelzemon with disgust and pity upon hearing the voices. "Beelzemon get over here right now or we will throw your books away" said a girl voice "Coming" yelled Beelzemon as he turned he dedigivolved back into Impmon. I giggled and snickered at Impmon, after my little giggle fest i turned around to find Guilmon looking at me.

"Oh hi Renamon I was just wondering if you would um…would…" said Guilmon but he didn't finish, he was to scared to tell Renamon his feelings so he ran away. _"? What was that about, oh well I'll ask him later"_ i tought to my self . As i walked towards the lake, i got the impression that i was about to die. But as usually i shrugged it off and went to go take a dip in the lake. But as i was about to jump in someone pushed me. "Oh…("SPLASH")...Who was that" i yelled, as i turned to see who it was i sweatdropped, it was Rika. "Renamon your late" yelled an impatient and pissed off Rika, "I'm sorry Rika, I got here early but then I was attac..."i was saying until, she cut me off "that's no excuse Renamon for being late" yelled Rika. i got out of the lake, kneeled on the ground started to apologize to her "I'm sorry I was late Rika" i said. "I accept your apology, I know you were tired and that you could have been late so I will not give you any extra training" said Rika sympathetically. "I told you to come here because were going to the digi-world" Rika told her.

"Hurry up lets go" yelled Takato winking at Rika. "Coming" Rika said while blushing scarlet red. "Renamon, can I talk with you a bit said the shy Guilmon. "Okay sure just hold on a sec"  
I replied, but as i said that i jabbed my arm in a bush and pulled out an Eavesdropping Impmon. "If you ever try and listen to one of my conversations that doesn't involve you I will rip off your arms and legs and feed them to you got it" i snarled with discust at Impmon. "Y-yes maim" squeaked Impmon and as i let the little digimon go he ran for the digi-portal in no time flat. "You were saying, Guilmon" i said to him "um...i..w-was wondering if y-you would want t-to go on a d-date with me" he said. "a date, well i got nothing better to do" i said blushing red under my fur " okay i will see you at 7:00 tonight" Guilmon said. then he gave me a quick kiss on the lips, my fur on end and my heart beated very fast. I was in love with a fire breathing digimon, no i was in a fire of love. When he broke the kiss we went into the digi-portal last and were transported to the our world.

to be continied...

Venomon: that was short but i will make the next chapter long oh and please leave reviews or (lifts cage to revile Lopmon and Terriormon) the bunnies get , (cocks gun and points it at them)

Lopmon&Terriormon: please do as he sais and leave reviews and HELP!

Venomon: Ah that was sweat and i really didn't see that one coming did you Rena...

Renamon: (Having a deep passinote kiss with Guilmon)

Venomon:mon....well that was unexpected see you

Renamon & Guilmon: see you in the next chapter.

The next chapter is Chapter 3: Guilmon's Big Night


	3. Guilmons Big Night

Venomon:Thanks for waiting everyone here it is chaper 3

Guilmon:Venomon can i tell this chapter plz

Venomon:only if its okay with Renamon

Renamon: it fine with me im just going to go and relax a bit

Venomon:okay well see yeah later

Renamon:oh and one more thing (backhands Venomon HARD)

Venomon:OWUCH what was that for?

Renamon:Don't ever use digimon to get reviews especially Lopmon

Lopmon:phew... thanks Renamon

Terriermon:yeah thank's Rena..

Renamon: but you can use Terriermon for geting reviews (evil grin)

Terriermon:y-you wouldn't do you?GULP

Venomon:gives evil smile and evil eyes HAHAHA

Terriermon:AHHHHHH......(faints)

Venomon:Terriermon you okay(pokes him with stick 3x)

Lopmon: he's okay but put him in the cage before he wakes up

Venomon:(throws Terriermon in cage) ha ha now i can get more reviewsMUAHAHAHHAHA

Lopmon&Renamon&Guilmon: (Sweatdrop) Oh Brother

Venomon:okay i am almost done but one question for you renamon from Cuteveemon

Renamon: yes you may

Venomon: what do you do at 3:00 in the morning anyway, tell the truth

Renamon:to tell the truth...i-i kind of (blushing)observe Guilmon, and i go scare Cyberdramon and Ryo (giggles).

Venomon:0.0.....(snaps out trance) okay i hope that answers your question Cuteveemon

Guilmon: can i tell the story now

Venomon:Yes you can

italic means flashback, thinking or wispering

Disclamer:I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

Venomon is my own creation{hey i thought i was you and um huh....this is all very confusing, my brain hurts}

Chapter 3:Guilmon's Big Night

Me and Takato were at my hidout eating some bread. "Takato can i talk with you" i said a little scared "Yeah you can talk with me about anything boy" Takato said patting my head and taking a peice of bread and stuffing his face with it. "well i-i...i, ILOVERENAMON"i stuteredly blurted out. As i said that Takato chocked on a large peice of bread. He swallowed it and gasped"what i knew you liked her but i didn 't know you like, like, liked her" Takato Yelled "so have you asked her out yet boy?" Takato said playfully. "actully i asked her before we went to the digi-world" i said blushing a deeper color of red "so did she say yes?" asked Takato with intrest. "she said yes and i am picking her up tonight at 7:00 sharp" i said smiling with satisfaction. Takato looked at his watch it was 4:45 pm "Guilmon you only have 3h15minutes left until the date" Takato said worriling. "i have no money for a date, no desent places to take her,oh Takato what do i do" i said worried "its okay boy, i think i can get it all covered" replied Takato.

Then Takato pulled out his wallet and pulled out $100 "i think this should cover the date money, then, ow i got it just wait boy" said Takato happily while grabing his cellphone and dailing a #. "hello, Royal Sky dinner i would like to resurve your best view in your resturant for tonight at 7:40, you can that is much appreceated, okay the name to register is Guilmon Matsuki...yes i am Takato Matsuki...........Thank you very much...yes i will pay you when i get there in 15 mins k,... don't worry he will behave him self this time". _[Flashback] "Guilmon were going to eat here okay with Henry, Rika, Renamon and Terriermon so behave" said Takato....."Guilmon NOOOO" Yelled Takato&Henry&Rika. Guilmon jumped up and started to eat everyone's food even Terriermon joined him. they destroyed the dinner in less than 15 mins and the tamers had to pay at least $1500 of damage.[End Flashback]"_.Thanks you" said Takato into his cell phone. "good news boy, i marked two things off of your list and take her to the beach, a movie or a stroll in the park" Takato said with satisfaction "thanks takato, your the best" i said happily.

**At Rika's House**

"Rika can i talk to you in private" Renamon said in a worrying tone "sure lets go to the pond" Rika said conserned. Rika and Renamon went to the garden. "Rika, what i wanna to talk about is... its about Guilmon" Renamon said blushing a bit but not visable thanks to her fur. "So what did you want to talk to me about dino-boy" Rika said confused "h-he kind of ASKEDMEONADATE" Renamon blurted out. As Rika was balancing on the edge of the pond when she heard this she lost balance and fell in. {SPLASH} "WWHHAATT" Yelled Rika Suprised and in shock, Rika got out of the pond and went to her room to change. "so did you accept the dino-boys request"Rika said Teasingly "Actully i did accept, then he kissed me" Renamon said blushing red "What i'll kill Dino-boy and his googleheaded tamer ARGGGH" Rika screamed in rage. "Rika, i kinda liked it!" whispered Renamon "Renamon did you just say you liked it??" Rika said shocked and confused. "Well i kind of well l-love him" blurted Renamon "Y-you l-love Dino-boy" Rika said shocked. "When did you notice this feeling" Rika said interested "it was about the first time when i saw him, i thougt he was a child but deep inside i realy liked him, then over time i started to like him even more, now i know i love him" Renamon said with pride. "so what do you do at 3:00 in the morning" Rika said interested and confused. "i take strolls, go places, scare Cyberdramon and Ryo to death" Renamon said in defence "What was that last part, i didn't here you!" said Rika playfully and teasingly. "Rika what time is it?" said Renamon "its about 4:00" said Rika "he'll be here at 7:00 i got only an 3 hour before he gets here and i have nothing to wear!!!!" Renamon said freaking out "calm down, i'll help you okay, just calm down okay, lets go shoping to find you a dress" said Rika. "Thanks Rika your the best" Renamon said while hugging her tamer, Renamon was wearing a sexy scarlet dress, she put here new scarlet daimond&onyx gloves on "were did you get those Renamon" Rika asked confused and shocked. " i got them from someone_{thanks Venomon}"_ Renamon said with a smile on her face. "do i look okay Rika" said Renamon sounding worried. "why don't you ask him yourself" Rika said pointing to the door. "Hi Renamon, you look beutiful tonight" i said looking at my hot date.

**At the Park**

"I had the most wonderful time Guilmon" Renamon said blushing scarlet red "its no problem at all" i said (sweatdropped). "Guilmon" Renamon said "Yes,Renamon" i asked " I would like to appoligize for how i have treated you in the past" said Renamon with her head low. "It's okay Renamon and i would like to tell you something" I said comforting her " what is it Guilmon" Renamon asked happily and worried " Renamon, I love you and i always have" i said will grabing somthing from a tree. i grabbed a black box and opened it up, in side was a Rare red diamond ring. Renamon gasped at the ring it was beautiful "Renamon, will you marry me" i asked scared to death of what might happen. "Yes, yes i will" Renamon said as she kissed me on the lips passonitly. i slide the ring on her finger and then she kissed me and cried on my sholders "i-i love you guilmon i always have, i just never had the nerve to tell you" Renamon said crying on my sholder. I lifted her chin and kissed her passonitly on the lips, then she kissed back.

**At Rika's House**

"They should be back by now" Rika said worringly "Calm down, i think their fine they will be back soon" Takato said trying to calm Rika down. "i think their back" Takato said hearing talking out side the door."Guilmon, i don't know if we should tell them" Renamon said scared to death of what Rika would do "its alright i know that they will all support us no matter what well maybe not everyone, i know impmon won't" I said trying to calm Renamon down. "thanks, guilmon i needed that, i agree we should tell them" Renamon said with courage. "were back, Rika and Takato we need to talk to you both" Renamon said. "Were in the living room" Rika said, "i wonder what they want to talk to us about" said Takato interested. Renamon and me walked into the living room were our tamers were, "we would like to tell both of you something" we said together, Rika and Takato lend forward at the edge of the couch. "WEREGETTINGMARRIED"

we both blurted out. When we said those three little words our tamers fell flat on their faces, wide eyed in shock "What did you say" Rika said in shock like she didn't hear us the first time, "Me and Renamon are getting married" i said to Rika. Takato was hard like a rock he didn't move until Rika throw a rock at his head Hard. "Ouch, that hurt and thanks Rika" said Takato blushing, Rika also blushed. After they both calmed down they started to ask a hundred questions at once until Renamon Yelled "STOP", "So, Guilmon do you know were your going to have the wedding?" Takato said with intrest "Well i was thinking about having it in the digital world and the reseption here" I said scared, "Thats a great idea so when do think the wedding should take place?" Rika asked. "Well maybe in about 3 weeks" Renamon said with a smile "3 weeks thats kind of rushing it a bit don't you think" Rika said freaking out. "Rika, i want to have it so soon is that i could not live with my self if anything happened to Guilmon, vice versa with him, anyways you never know what could happen so yes i would like to have it in 3 weeks" Renamon said with satisfaction. "Guilmon, so do you know who to invite" Takato asked me? "I want to invite Ryo/Cyberdramon, Kenta/Marineangemon, Kazu/Guardmon, Henry/Terriermon, Suzie/Lopmon, Jerri,Impmon/his tamers, Calimon, Takato's Family, Rika's Family, Henry's family...thats all i can think of if i forgot someone just add them" I said smiling. "Well lets go  
Guilmon its getting late, see you tomorrow" Takato said, as he left he kissed Rika and whispered somthing that made her blush. "See you Guilmon" Renamon said then i went up to her and kissed her for about 3 minutes because i got the feeling Rika was going to kill me if i dont leave(sweatdrop).

To be Continued...

Venomon:That was a great chapter right guys (turns around to find Rika kracking her nuckels)

Rika: If any one finds out what Takato said to me, your dead Data got it

Venomon:(Gulps) i swear on my data that i will not tell

Rika: good now who will tell the next chapter

Terriermon: Can i plz,plz, plz, PLZ

Rika:(grabs Terriermon and smackes him 10 times and throws him back in his cage) No you can't its my turn

Terriermon:Okay you can (scared to death)

Venomon: you good Rika

Rika: yes i am fine now Venomon

Venomon: Rika, where are Renamon and Guilmon????

Rika: They went for a break they will be back by the end of the next chapter

Venomon:okay now about reviews(grabs 6-barrel minigun, aims it at Terriermon)\

Terriermon: What the Heck , thats overkill don't you think (white as a ghost, scared to death) **HELP**

Venomon: if there is no reviews we will have a funeral and a Wedding on the same day...Hehehe

Rika:you sure this is neccicary

Venomon: of course it is....Maybe not but i just love scaring the crap out of Terriermon ,Huahhhhhw it just makes my day

Terriermon: Your a Crazy Digimon

Rika&Venomon: **SHUT UP!!!!**

Next chapter: Chapter 4: Vixen and Dino Forever


	4. Vixen and Dino Forever

i comes into the room in a wheelchair in a full body cast]

Renamon: what happend to you

me: your stinkin Tamer thats what happened, she almost deleted me (starts to cry in fright)

Renamon: i'll have a talk with her but where is rika?, she said she was going to tell the story?

me: she said you would be back by the end of this chapter?

Renamon: i got back early

Rika: ow, hey Renamon, Venomon (gives Me evilglare)

Renamon:Rika why did you almost delete Venomon, he's a nice digimon _(kind of cute though...!!! Yeah you can't do that Venomon....*sorry Renamon*)_

Rika: he told someone about one of my conversations

me: i got paid alot of money for that info

Rika:i'll take that {tries to grab money from my injured body}

me: VENOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...

(computer voice Digivolution)

i started to change to what looks like paildramon but has a gold helmet robotic armoured legs and two Draco Blades{my creation}, {if you need a pic to understand just look at my pic i digitaly mixed a few pics together} my tail grew longer and split in two

: X-VENDRAMON

X-Vendramon: i dont think so Rika

Rika: (sweat drops) okay never mind

X-Vendramon(me2): now with that all done can you tell the story plz i am getting bored

Rika: okay, fine

???: Venomon, Venomon where are you!

me2: Over here

Rika: who is that Venomon?

me2: o-oh that is my tamer

Rika: YOUR WHAT!!!!!

me2: {cleans ears with pinky finger} you don't to to yell i am right here.

???: Ther..wow you digivoved cool what are you called now

me2: I am X-Vendramon and i was about to get the story started!

Rika: who are you???

???: oh hello, my name is Dakami Deltora or just Drake my nickname!

Rika:hello i am Rika Nonaka pleased to meet you(japanese curtse)

me2: oh brother!!! i can't believe she help defeat the D-Reaper!!!

Rika:WHAT WAS THAT DATA HEAD!!!

Drake:Calm down you two... !NOW!

me2&Rika: 0.0okay shesh

Disclamer: i do not own digimon

but Venomon and X-Vendramon are my creations okay{my brain still hurts...how can i create myself and be me at the same time...IT HURTS} [rolls on floor in pain]

and for the reviews [lets terriermon go]

Terriermon: thank you , momentai

X-Vendramon: if you say momentai when i am around you ever again, i will delete you and send you back to the digi world in no time flat GOT IT!!

Terriermon: y-y-yes (scared to death)

X-Vendramon:plz plz give me 18 reviews or Calumon gets it [points at Calumon tied up]thank you for your ideas to:

Mystical Lycan Knight of Hell

CuteVeemon

Lord Pata

XxXDragonmanXxX

Slapstick

and

Trans metal 2 Dinobot

Chapter 4: Vixen and Dino Forever

_{The wedding plans are going as skedualled}_ i Thought, i was helping Renamon with the planing and other wedding things. "Rika can i talk with you for a sec" said my grandmother. "be right there hold on a sec" i yelled across the feild. "yes, grandma what do you need" i said "its just that i have a gift for renamon and to see if she would like it" my grandmother said, "well can't you ask her yourself" i said in confusion. "oh-no, i couldn't because Renamon is like your older sister and she protects you as her sister and i was thinking you and her could share this" my grandmother said as she pulled out a a ying neckless and a yang neckless. "do you think you could call Renamon here" Rika's grandmother said "Renamon can you come here plz" i said "yes Rika what do you need" Renamon asked. "i have a present for you and Rika that you might like" my grandmother said with a smile as she showed Renamon the ying and yang necklaces "the ying is for you Renamon, The yang is yours Rika" she said with a smile on her face. "thank you grandma i love it, i can't wait to show Takato....opps i mean GoggleHead" i said blushing redder than Guilmon. "Thank you Rika's.." Renamon said but was cut off "Don't call me Rika's grandmother you are like my granddaughter too so i would be honored if you could call me your grandmother" Grandma said to her. "Thank you...Grandmother"said Renamon with teared filled eyes.

"thats the last decoration Rika" said Takato, it was just 2 days away from Renamon's and Guilmon's Wedding "Thanks for coming over and helping Takato" i said with a smile. "no problem Rika" said Takato then to my surprised he kissed me on the lips after 3 minutes he let go. "wow that was some kiss Takato but w-why did you kiss me?" i said stupidly because i already knew the answer." because i love you and any ways when Renamon throws the Bouckay...i hope you catch it Rika" Takato said with a seductive smile and kisses me again but this time it only lasts for a second. "See you in 2 days Rika" said Takato waveing good bye, i waved back smiling and as he turned the corner he dissapered. At dinner... "yeah ahuh" I said not really listening to the conversation..."RIKA!!!!" "Wow." THUD "Renamon why did you do that" i said rubbing my head "i was asking if you know where my crystal gloves are?" Renamon said conserned. (sweat drop) "um i don't know really Renamon..I really don't okay" I said scared to death that she would find out what happend.

_[Flashback] _

_"howa doing red head" said a familur annouying voice, "not now Impmon!, i am not in the mood for your jokes so just GET OUT!!!!" i yelled scareing him and making him fall flat on his face. "i try to be nice and this is what i get sheash no manners" said Impmon before he left he grabbed Renamon gloves. "hey you little createn get back here with those" I said pissed of and scared of what Renamon would do to me._

_[End Flashback]_

"i..it..it was Impmon" I said hanging my head (sweat drop) "i understand Rika" Renamon said, "y-y-you do" I said smiling that she wasn't mad at me. "Yes i do...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RIKA ITS JUST 2 DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING AND I NEED THEM BECAUSE I THREW MY OLD ONES OUT" Renamon said screaming in rage. " Hi yah Toots...Looking for these" Impmon said Hold Renamon's Gloves, "yes i was Impmon can i plz have them back" Renamon said nicely. "um let me think...." Impmon said closing his eyes, but he did not know that Renamon just grabbed them without him noticing. "No their mine now see yeah" Impmon said vanishing, "Impmon give them back" Renamon yelled then when she knew he was long gone she started to laugh. "Renamon are you okay" i said worringly "i'm fine Rika, its just that i have my gloves back and he..he..AH HAHAHHAAHAHHHH" Renamon said before breaking into laughter, which of course scared the crap out of everyone. "Renamon whats so funny anyways?" I asked, "Its just that he has... oh just look out of the window" Renamon said chuckling and points out the window. In the distance was nothing then !!!BOOM!!! there was a small explosion at Impmons hideout "so thats what you tricked him into taking a small bomb" I said with a look of satisfaction. "Yep and i bet he won't bother me or any of us again anytime soon" Renamon said smiling.

"Are you nervous Renamon, because your alittle scittish" I said to Renamon helping her with her dress. "I just have the butterflies thats all Rika" said Renamon with a weak smile. "You will do just fine Renamon" said my Grandmother. "I know you will do fine Renamon remember we are partners, friends and sisters" i said to Renamon with a smile and a hug. "Thank you Rika i could not ask for a better partner and sister...Thank you Rika i can't tell you how much this means to me" said Renamon crying on my shoulder. "Renamon, Rika its about to start you two better get going" said my Grandma. "Looks likes everyones here but where is..." said Takato as he was about to finish he saw Codie chasing Tranchulues with a Mini-gun. (sweat drop) "Codie can you be still for atleast 2 hours, were trying to have a wedding here" said Takato makeing Codie look like a child but as Tranchulaues thought he could slip away he gets shot to bits. "There that was all i needed to do you can continue Takato" Codie said with a smile.

But unknown to every one, a Man was waiting in the shadows...Click....Click...Click

''''''''''';''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"""""""""""""'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

me:How was that for a cliff Hanger people....(looks at viewers that fell asleep, their all Flamers)

Me:(Enraged) WAKE UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SO CALLED VIEWERS!!!! huff......huff

Renamon:Was that necassery Venomon

Me: no not really but i will get 10 more reviews or Calumon,and 3 extreamly cute In-training Digimon. will get..(i point at the large mini-gun)

Calumon: no fun at all you meany

Me:i can be fun but when your new and you can't get any Reviews then preaty much you will do anything to get those reviews...got that!

Calumon:y...y...yes and also HELP...HELP Give him at least 10 more reviews or we are history..(starts to cry)

me: stop your crying... they dont want to see you hurt...well maybe not everyone but still i get my reviews one way or another.

Dakari: Venomon can you tell the readers what the new never before idea is.

Me:(sweat drop) Oh yeah i forgot..anyways heres the scoop me, Trans metal 2 dinobot and XxXDragonmanXxX are making a story together and i will post it up when we start the title of the story is called....THE NEW DIGI-TAMERS or somthing like that and after the 5th chapter for it we will make some sequals and reunite together after a period of time and contiue were our story ended but you will get lost if you dont follow the sequals.

Me:Good night and plz leave reviews{turns on ARG..Auto Review Guns} or they get it okay.


	5. UPDATE!

Dakari: sighs "I know most of you are waiting for the next chap for my Renamon and Guilmon fic. That is a buster but unfortiuntily Im stupped on it"

Readers: "AWE"

Dakari: nods "but for some reason I can write stories that have noithng to do with Renamon and Guilmon, I apologize but if a few of you want to add in some things just email me and I will send each of you the little I have written for chapter 5"

Some Readers: "YES"

Dakari: nods again " I will also post this in my other stories to note for anyone who doesn't read this. I am trying to write some stories but apperntly one of them which is recently called IceGirl.. I have a one review saying its not worth it. Soon if there are any more of those 'its not worth it' crap I will cut replies to only members. I don't want to but will. I want everyone's opinion if you make it sound like that I will b ut if you explain why I will be lentaitn and not do it. My other stories are usaly one-shots that I haven't named I am trying to find a catch to my Renamon & Guilmon fic. Also I would like to say if anyone has seen XxXdragonmanXxX avatar pic I did draw that by hand then did it by computer for FREE. Yes I did it and without it he would never have writin the sequal. But don bug him about it k. he's busy. Me on the otherhand have nothing 2 do. If anyone wants to be my beta reader just email me and I will send you my fics.. and if your reading this codie… im sorry for not helping you but I would like you to check your damn email… I think I have sent you it but if not I will resend it becauseright now its just gaining digi-dust on it. That's a waste of data."

Renamon: blinks "thank you for telling everyone"

Guilmon: nods "yes thank you for telling everyone"

Dakari: nods " I hope that any of you tha like my Renamon and guilmon fic will contribute, if a lot of you send me ideas, I will probably use all and give thanks after the chap. Thank you"


End file.
